iron_nationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Republic
The Terran Republic (Officially the Republic of Terra) was a galactic government located in the Milky Way of Dimension AI-26. It was founded by the survivors of the Decimation of Earth following the creation of the Interregnum Etymology The name Terran was used following the Decimation of Earth to refer to humans who had lived on Earth, to diferentiate them from the Martians, humans who lived on Mars. History TDO Regime Following the Decimation of Earth, surviving humans settled in the Interregnum, and the TDO decided to take on the duty of the new Human Government. Director Hayes appointed Haig as Governor-General of the TDO regime, who then set up the 10 Provinces of the Terran Republic. The TDO organized the formation of provincial governments headed by Governors, which would take care of most of the actual governing. Under Haig, the Terran Republic saw the construction of mayor cities in the Interregnum, such as Terra City, Madrid and Bordeaux. Terra City was chosen as the capital, and would become the most important city in the Interregnum for decades to come. HRA War Following the foundation of the Terran Republic, the TDO was attacked by an organization known as the Human Reclamation Army, an Anti-Alien, Authoritarian and Militaristic organization which held control of a few starships that deserted the TDO. Lieutenant Heinrich Von Spee and Captain Von Scheer of the TDO were placed in command of Task Force H to track down and destroy the HRA forces and capture their leadership. Following a short campaign, HRA and TDO forces clashed at Arkan, the capital of the Ark'ain Dominion. The battle was a TDO victory, however General Lloyd George, Leader of the HRA, was not captured, but instead transported through a rift in time (followed by Von Scheer) created by the Eye of Arkan, and so wasn't captured. To avoid having to admit the HRA was not completly defeated, there was a cover-up by Von Spee and the Ark'ain to fabricate evidence that Lloyd George and Von Scheer were killed in battle. HRA forces that escaped the battle fell under the leadership of Marshall Cunningham, who would lead the HRA for the coming years. Hunt for the Invincible During the HRA War, Director Hayes and his central command organized an operation to destroy all Vortex or Chimaera remnants near the AI-26 dimension, Jäger was appointed to do this with the help of Admiral Stroner's battlegroup. After successfully eliminating most enemy threats, the TDO force was met by the desertor of the Vortex and former leader of Chimaera Colonel Schmidt (also known as The Overseer) and his ship the CNS Invincible. After a loss in a battle near the moon, Hayes organized a battle plan dubbed Operation Jackal. Shortly after, the CNS Invincible clashed with Stroner's fleet once again but this time Jäger led a boarding party that killed the Overseer and planted bombs within the ship, later destroying it. Centauri Incident In 1 P.T., a group of Mexican Starships, which were in a state of hibernation following the First Strike, called for aid in the Centauri system. When they arrived to assist, the TDO encountered an anomaly from the ghost dimension was attacking the ships. After neutralizing the anomaly, the mexican ships were taken to the Interregnum, where the population of the ships, consisting of several million mexican civillians, started to settle in Marseille. N'varium Imperium War In 2 P.T., a terrorist began bombing several TDO bases all over Republic territory. After a short investigation, Jäger uncovered that this terrorist was none other than former TDO operative Specter so him and most of the Gate Defence Force were baited into deep space to find nothing. Meanwhile at the Gate, a massive N'varium force begin attacking the station, wreacking havoc upon the remainign defence force and eventually detroying the Starship Hub in the Interregnum. The Republic would then deploy the Secret Army to push the N'varium out of the Solar System. The TDO Armada would then rush towards N'varia, the capital planet of the Imperium, capturing it and executing the Emperor. Fox would also capture Specter and revert his brainwashing. The Imperium would then colapse into several warlord states within N'varium territory. Later, Jäger would destroy the last Imperium remnant besiegeing the Citadel. Constitution of the year 3 P.T. In the year 3 P.T., Haig organized the creation of the Terran Constitutional Assembly, which created the Constitution of the year 3 P.T.. The new Constitution maintained the provincial governments of the TDO regime, while creating a national government headed by a Chancellor of the Republic. George Administration In the year 4 P.T., General George became the new Chancellor of the Republic, with support of Foxist and centrist forces. Almost Immediatly after, the TDO discoveres a plan by the cult of death to commit galactic genocide. Hades Crusade Terran Civil War Hunt for Hive Madrid Terrorist Attack Void Invasion Fox Administration Dissolution Government and Politics Economy Category:Nation